moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaadgrim
=Physical Appearance= This orc is short, compared to most, only about 6"2. His armor is made from plate, and looks to be greatly cared for. But, there is no denying the scrapes and scratches behind the polish, proving that the wearer has had his own share of battle. Whatever parts of his neck are exposed lay a worn, red ring around it, an awkward physical scar that opposes the greenness of the orc's skin. His face looks stern, confident, and seemingly calculated. The brown eyes show much experience behind his being, in unison with his militaristic behavior. Any exposed bit of skin that isn't covered by armor is covered by numerous scars, all of which look like were made by a whip. On the front of the orc's left shoulder pad is a rectangular radio made from some sort of metallic material, graced with two dark red buttons at the bottom. =History= He was like any other orc during the Second War. Chain-ridden, enslaved, and tossed in an internment camp Khaadgrim spent most of his younger life as a prisoner of war from the Second War. A rebellious youth he usually fell prey to the whips and lashes of the guardsmen for his harsh rebuttals. Even so the orc stood steadfast and the glint of life and hope never abandoned him. It was by a stroke of luck that Thrall had rescued Khaadgrim and the other orc prisoners from an internment camp. While Khaadgrim was overjoyed his body refused to work due to the numerous lashings that took place during his stay in the camp. He wanted to fight alongside Thrall and the legendary Orgrim Doomhammer but could not and instead retreated away from the fighting to heal. His body was injured incredibly much to his dismay. Bones were broken, muscles strained, and even his senses were dull and unsharpened. Khaadgrim took several months to fully heal from his dire wounds but all the time healing was not wasted and the orc donned armor and blade to fight on the front lines. It would only be a short time until he migrated with Thrall to Kalimdor and then participated in epic battle on Mount Hyjal. The glint of life and hope never left his eyes and he even met with another orc as a wife and sister-in-arms. Khaadgrim's prowess took him to the high ranks of the Horde and eventually gave him a place as one of the Kor'Kron elite. He helped with the formation of Orgrimmar and became a great warrior; staunch, stern, and always capable for any situation. However, it only took one scouting mission to almost lead him to death. Were it not for the help of Berlshenk Riflemot, Khaadgrim's life would have surely ended. He met the Dwarf a second time and the two became good companions. Then he was sentenced to a rather awkward execution for treason. Not many knew why until a dire letter was given to Thrall about the execution, which he didn't even know about. Another letter was delivered to Thrall which explained the true treason of two orcs that, ironically, sentenced Khaadgrim to execution. It goes without saying that those two orcs were executed themselves and Khaadgrim was lifted of any crimes. It was too late, however. The damage had been done and Khaadgrim was no more. What became of his wife is a mystery but then again, what became of Khaadgrim's body is also a mystery. It was believed that the orc had managed to somehow escape the execution and retreated to an unknown location alongside his wife. There are only rumors and no one is certain as to what happened to the couple. The second letter to Thrall uncovered the Vorisswa's plot to destroy the Horde and their security tightened further to accompany the hostile force. This is where it started; the Vorisswa would soon be a reckoning force and Berlshenk would be the primary means for uncovering the organization's identity. Secretly, Khaadgrim actually survived by a thin stroke of luck. While his executioners tossed his body into a morgue the fact of the matter was that the orc was still breathing and they didn't even bother to check. His rope had not been secured and only managed to snag and cause a ring around his neck, which still persists to this day. After a day he awoke from his unconscious state. He then met Khuldrak, a wise and kind swordsman and raptor breeder, who invited Khaadgrim to stay with him at the Tanaris desert. There the two would live for the years to come. Neither spoke too much about the events that occurred several days ago and Khaadgrim would be in ignorance until his reemergence a few years later. With anger and curiosity boiling within himself Khaadgrim decided to head out and back to Orgrimmar, discovering that great changes that had occurred during his absence. The Horde was now aligned with the Forsaken and even the Blood Elves to the orc's dismay. Even so, Khaadgrim rejoined with his Kor'Kron brethren and began his training - his new training - to get with present time. His training was a bit of a history lesson considering his lengthy absence and he was also trained in some Thalassian and Gutterspeak. While his absence was worrisome none of his brethren questioned him. Ever since the execution Khaadgrim has been cautious to reveal his identity to the outside world and only mentions his first name to those that are close to him. Despite all this the real battles have yet to come. Personal History Many predicaments had attributed to Khaadgrim's need for isolation and closure. When the Third War had ended and Orgrimmar was still in construction the orc was ordered to scout the surroundings of Durotar. What he encountered with his team was thought to have been the end. Khaadgrim's scouting party was wiped out and harpies surrounded all exits from the Drygulch Ravine. The numbers were too many to fight against and there was only a dying hope to cling on. But just before the harpies could attack a shot ringed out from above the ravine. It was Berlshenk, somehow, for some reason, in the area. Quickly the dwarf descended from the top of the ravine and did battle with the harpies. Khaadgrim joined in alongside the dwarf and they easily defeated them despite the sheer numbers. After the battle the two quickly parted ways, only exchanging a thank you in common. But the next day Khaadgrim had an unexpected formal meeting with the dwarf and what began as a tense encounter turned into a conversation which would rock the foundations of their lives. As the two spoke they began a very fond friendship. Life on the other was just was ordinary and problematic as it could be despite cultural differences and allegiance. When all was said the two gave each other a formal bow and parted ways. It would be a few years later until Khaadgrim met once more with Berlshenk and the situations which would arise would have a major affliction with the peace that surrounded them that fateful day. When Khaadgrim returned to Orgrimmar he was arrested for treason without notice, without trial or council, nor with any reason. Khaadgrim's beloved, Demura, also was arrested but what trails or signs of her had vanished into thin air. It was only Khaadgrim now and his end was about to be met. In an isolated space outside Orgrimmar he was taken to the stand to be hanged. Nothing was said but the whole situation was intolerable, feeling as if some sort of evil apparition had taken its vengeance upon Khaadgrim. No orcish officials were present to oversee the execution nor anyone seemingly familiar. There were only "shadows" watching - the dark beings draped in black and cloaked with hoods. They all watched as the executioner pulled the lever and sent Khaadgrim flying down through the trap door. All was silent and the orc dangled from the rope, dead and warm. But by the some twist of fate the orc had actually survived save for the worn, red ring around his neck which persists to this day. With nowhere to go and no one to ask for help Khaadgrim only did what he thought was close to security and fled into Durotar. But as luck would have it there was someone to go to. A close friend of Khaadgrim's Khuldrak had found the orc and helped him flee to safety. The two took shelter in Tanaris, in a secret den, and lived there for many long years. Then Khaadgrim decided to resurface after being fed up with his seclusion for so long. He journeyed back to Orgrimmar, wary of those around him, and re-enlisted into the ranks of the Kor'kron. Several of his army companions noticed him but kept his identity secret within the ranks for fear of those who tried to murder him would return. As he trained he had discovered what happened after his disappearance. The whole execution was a sham. Khaadgrim's dwarven ally, Berlshenk, had uncovered the truth of his death for closure and the two orcs, the executioner and the "official," were truthfully under the guise of a sinister band of cults and assassins called the Vorisswa. Khaadgrim trained much more harder than before and managed to become an officer of the Kor'kron to reinforce his word and status. But all things were kept under wraps for he did not want to give himself away. Even Berlshenk was not told of his resurfacing even though the dwarf was having his share of problems with the organization already. With Khaadgrim's knowledge expanded for current events and his tongue in check for Gutterspeak and Thalassian he began his duties with a quiet hush. Despite his situation he was not to be an exception and he did not want himself to become one either. But all knew of the events behind his execution and all understood the dangers of what would happen should Khaadgrim's name be said in a public area. But then, during a travel to Thunder Bluff, Khaadgrim's secret was disclosed and he was attacked yet again by the Vorisswa. Being exposed to the evil watcher's eye he had no choice but to go back into hiding and fled back to Khuldrak's den in Tanaris. A few months had passed and Khaadgrim resurfaced to discover that Berlshenk had initiated an offensive against the sinister organization. To more dismay the orc had discovered that the dwarf faked his death to lure the Vorisswa into the open when he went into hiding. Khaadgrim took this opportunity to meet with Berlshenk. The two exchanged stories, became much more entwined in the rope of friendship, and took an implied blood oath to see that each other's backs were covered. A pact was made between the two to defeat the Vorisswa and Thrall had accepted Khaadgrim's request to lead the investigation from the Horde's side. With both forces out for justice it would only be some time until the Vorisswa finally falls to its knees. The Burning Crusade Even though Khaadgrim was assigned as the lead investigator for the Vorisswa threat his other duties had more priority. When travel to Outland became possible Khaadgrim left with his Horde brothers and sisters to help establish a base on the other side of the Dark Portal. This base came to be known as Thrallmar, and Khaadgrim had no idle moment to spare in order to ensure that the outpost stayed where it was and wasn't demolished by the hostile forces that resided in Hellfire. Alongside his peers Khaadgrim did his part to help ensure that the Horde's foothold did not slip. Days passed without a wink of sleep as invasions and attacks mounted, wearing down the orc. Aside from the Burning Legion and Illidan's forces Khaadgrim also had the Vorisswa to worry about. Within a month's time the orc heard word of them establishing a foothold within Outland; the only problem was that neither Khaadgrim or Berlshenk knew just how deep the Vorisswa pressed into the new lands and could only assume they had already instilled themselves within the Alliance and Horde. As the Alliance and Horde made their way through Outland Khaadgrim followed, doing his share of battle against the forces that threatened him, his men and his superiors. After some time he was assigned to Shadowmoon Village to help oversee the operations occurring there and to help protect the post against the endless infernal attacks. During his time there he managed to stumble upon the Netherwing Flight, aiding them and gaining their trust in the process. Once his work was finished Khaadgrim decided to head back to Shadowmoon Village and file his reports. However, on his return he was given a very deadly assignment that he would have to figure out for himself. It was fruitful that Khaadgrim was able to gain the trust of the Netherwing Flight because this assignment included finding out anything about the activities at the Netherwing Ledge. In combination with further aiding the Netherwing Flight Khaadgrim traveled to the island under the guise of a fel orc to uncover any plans for the village. Unbeknownst to him there were many other adventurers also under the disguise of fel orcs who were tasked with helping the Netherwing Flight sabotage activities on the Netherwing Ledge. With the accumulated assistance from these heroes the base of operations on the ledge were put to a grinding halt. When he thought enough information was gathered Khaadgrim decided to try and make his way to higher ground with the fel orcs and gain a promotion, which was successful. It was short-lived however as an image of Illidan was summoned to oversee the promotion. By the Betrayer's eye Khaadgrim was uncovered and sentenced to death until his wyvern burst into the scene and flew him out to safety. A chase ensued with several fel orc riders and Khaadgrim's wyvern was severely injured, crash-landing onto the ledge of the mainland. After a brutal fight with the remaining riders Khaadgrim discovered that his wyvern died from the grievous wounds received during the chase. There was nothing else the orc could do for the wyvern other than give him a proper ritual. Despite the wounds suffered from the fel orcs Khaadgrim carried his dead wyvern over the corrupted lands until he came across an Alliance scouting party. He expected his end to be near until the leading officer stopped his soldiers from striking the orc down and instead helped bandaged his wounds. The officer, Orlom as Khaadgrim found out, gained a bit of resistance from his team but after another command they stood down. A bit of conversation was had and the orc set out when he was well enough to travel. After providing his report to his superior he was commended for a job well done and given a resting period to recuperate from his loss. He then journeyed to Nagrand to give his wyvern a proper funeral, burning and scattering his ashes into the wind, then headed to Shattrath to take some well-deserved rest. At this time it would only be a matter of time before the forces of the Alliance and Horde acquired victory against the forces of the Burning Legion and Illidan's armies. Khaadgrim rested well enough in Shattrath, but a surprise came to him in the form of a netherdrake. His loss did not go unnoticed as the netherdrake was told to dedicate himself to Khaadgrim's cause through thick and thin. It would be dishonorable to decline the drake's offer, especially since the Netherwing Flight told him to be committed to the orc himself, so Khaadgrim decided to accept the drake's help. Zaranaku, as he was called, now commits himself to Khaadgrim's side as a faithful comrade in battle and flight. For his own safety however Zaranaku shape-shifts into an orc suited with Kor'kron armor and is referred to as Zar. From this point in time things felt they were settling down. The Vorisswa was assumed to be inactive but for anyone's guess they could have been plotting through this whole time. It would only be at the end of the Burning Crusade that they resurface, now revealed to be under the Scourge's control. The little respite from the chaos was well-spent, but the next resting period would perhaps be shorter, maybe even non-existent as the Vorisswa mobilized its forces for the on-coming attacks soon to arrive. The Wrath of the Lich King Category:User:Berlshenk Category:Khaadgrim